Forum:Arbiter Armor
Would anyone mind if I gave one of my Elite characters their own Arbiter armor, even though theres already and arbiter?-- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Nope -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 03:00, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Technically you shouldn't though. There really is only one, true armor for the Arbiter, and the Arbiter's got it. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:31, 1 November 2007 (UTC) It wouldn't be a true arbiter armor. Just a custom made copy for the looks. It has the more advanced camouflage of the newer elite armor. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Go ahead then. -- Lordofmonsterisland "Roar to me" 14:49, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Well... wahts the point in giving him Arbiter armor? He isn't the Arbiter, i think the other Elites would jsut kick his ass for impersonating the Arbiter... where the hell does this tie into his character, his personality, his story, etc? Sure he'd look cool but if theres nothing behind the story then it is quite frankly sucky... --Ajax 013 18:20, 1 November 2007 (UTC) #Why give him Arbiter armour? There is only 1 arbiter at a time. #Your guy is a Ranger, so arbiter armour would be useless as Ranger armour must be vacuum sealed so that they can survive in space and other environments lacking oxygen. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 19:39, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I think Kebath should go ahead and use it, why put a limit on peoples Fanon imaginations? -- The State(Our Decrees and Law)( ) 19:51, 1 November 2007 (UTC) I'm not saying he's that kind of ranger, just a sniper/stealth type ranger, like we have here on earth. And its not a true arbiter armor. Its a more advanced lookalike. He's not supposed to be an arbiter, or impersonate one. He was just given the copy for his services. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" Well, then you might wanna change his rank from an Elite Ranger to a Stealth or Spec Ops elite, as elites with the rank of ranger wear fully enclosed armour and fight mainly in space. --Petty Officer 1st Class SPARTAN-G023 Comm Channel 20:35, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Alright, I made him a Spec ops Commander. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" It still makes no sense. If they wanted to commemorate his services why not give him a weapon, a vehicle, some new soldiers, some upgraded armor, why a look alike of the Arbiter armor, one of the msot revered Elite positions. It would be like giving a Major golden armor. It makes NO sense. --Ajax 013 22:38, 1 November 2007 (UTC) Well, I do agree that it makes no sense. Also, there is one more thing; *The Arbiter's armor is generally worse than other Elites' armor*. One example of this would be that it has a short camo. --''"Our Business is Life itself"'' Umbrella Corporation Communications Products You know what, never mind. I will never use him anyway. I'll just have him a ship master in my fleet. -- Kebath 'Holoree "Data Access" No, we screwed too much. PLEASE!--'Bugger| Bug Me| My Bugging devices| ' 23:53, 1 November 2007 (UTC)